Redemption
by Riddle Mage
Summary: Legend of Drizzt. This is my first real fanfic. I think you'll like it, but let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

As Mylieki walked through the streets of Menzoberranzan he wrapped his piwafi tightly around his thin dark frame, his long mane of white hair framing his coal black face. Mylieki's slanted elf features and eyes that were green, in and out of the infrared spectrum, gave a beauty to his cruel dark elf features.

Mylieki wore finely crafted chain mail, thin, black leather boots, and breeches. Splayed across the male elf's thin chest was a flaming orange spider, making him as a noble of house Baenre. A small, double edged battle ax hung from one side of Mylieki's black and purple diamond studded belt, and a wide, short, straight tipped sword hung from the right side of his belt.

The elf moved silent as a cat, through the shadows of Menzoberranzan, hands resting on his finely crafted weapons. He slipped unnoticed past a pair of grey dwarf slaves, even a hooked horror with its excellent sense of hearing completely missed the elf.

Mylieki was the very shadow of death. He was the weapons master of house Baenre and wasn't even fifty yet. Mylieki's job this evening was to rid Menzoberranzan of a band of renegade drow which knew too many of Baenre's secrets.

The drow smiled as he finally came across his prey's trail. The small group's trail was still radiating heat. Mylieki drew his ax and sword and began to methodically stock his victims.

Half and hour passed and Mylieki wasn't more than ten feet behind the arguing renegades, weapons poised. The dark elf struck fast and hard, two fell with subtle slashes opening their throats from behind. Mylieki had hoped for some confusion, but these were dark elves, and no novices at that. Oh Well!

Mylieki was the most devastating warrior in Menzoberranzan and that reputation didn't come lightly in this lightless cavern city. The drow kicked one of his opponents into a giant mushroom and thrust his sword home. How Mylieki loved killing other drow.

Three of the renegades surrounded Mylieki in a triangle attacking from all sides. Mylieki snickered as he ducked, spun, parried, countered, and dodged. Every time one of the dark elves thought they'd found an opening the single drow's axe or sword was there to send the blow wide.

The Baenre noble's weapons danced in blurring harmony, every parry and counter giving him a bit more advantage. The tip of a sword brushed Mylieki's cheek, opening a line of blood. Mylieki quit smiling and put on a burst of speed disarming his three opponents in three successive maneuvers and taking their heads from their shoulders.

Mylieki spun fiercely on the final drow renegade, face contorted in a grimace of rage. The final drow, by name of Ryfleel charged the spinning blades of Mylieki fearlessly. The noble of Baenre twisted his body in the flowing dance, his feet never staying in one spot for long, always moving to keep him balanced.

Sparks flashed as Mylieki's weapons grated against Ryfleel's. The two drow spun and wove almost one entity for mere instants. Then the superior Baenre took control and overpowered the renegade.

Ryfleel was in complete shock at this young warrior's prowess. He felt his weapon leave his trembling hand and grunted as Mylieki's sword shattered his ribs and bit into his heart.

Mylieki felt the blade sink home, and shrugged off any remorse. He wrenched the sword from Ryfleel's thrashing corpse and cleaned the gore from his weapons on the piwafi of one of the dead drow.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Job is done, matron," Mylieki Baenre said

"The Job is done, matron," Mylieki Baenre said. He stood in a dark corner, cowl pulled, green eyes gleaming angrily from his shadowed face.

"Did you bring me his head?" the old matron mother asked, her ugly, wrinkled face scrunched in a frown.

"Bah! Is that really necessary? You know well that I hated that, cluts. Their hacked bodies are in the south side of Menzoberranzan." Mylieki slowly drew his short sword and ran his long, thin finger across the cold piece of perfection. "I've never hesitated to kill. Never will."

"I'm glad I had you," Matron Baenre said in a voice like poisoned honey. "I've never had any trouble with you. Your quite the reliable asset to our family."

Mylieki snorted derisively and sheathed the weapon. "Always loyal? Mother?"

Matron Baenre smiled. "I regret that you're my child and not my lover, but one can't have everything, eh?"

_I don't regret it at all you old witch._ Mylieki clenched his fists.

A vicious gleam came to the matron mother's eye. "Or can I?"

_This can't be happening to me?_ "No!" Mylieki stopped in shock at his own daring. No one and no one told the Matron mother of the highest ranking house in Menzoberranzan, that she couldn't have something.

_I denied her, I might as well hold my ground now._ The young male had never known such fear as he felt when he saw the look in Matron Baenre's eyes. Mylieki squared his shoulders and looked determinedly back.

"You're next task, you despicable youth, is to find Jarlaxle and kill him."

Mylieki went rigid. Jarlaxle wasn't necessarily his friend, but he was an ally. Not to mention a powerful fighter. And the only drow Mylieki feared, save maybe his mother. Running his coal black fingers through his white hair, Mylieki took a deep steadying breath.

"Leave me, you stupid male!" Matron Baenre screeched. Mylieki spun immediately and pushed through the huge double doors, glaring at the huge spider etched in the black stone.

The Male drow was in a towering rage. He shoved other lower ranking drow from his path. At a smooth, fast pace through the dimly lit stone corridors, Mylieki turned the corner and found three goblin slaves busy working. The two well crafted weapons found their way into thin black hands and the goblin's screams of agony rang in Mylieki's ears as blood splattered the walls and formed puddles on the floor.

The drow ran his sleeve across his blood streaked face and cleaned his blood dripping weapons. The hungry weapons screamed for more.

Mylieki moved from the Baenre complex, then left the city all together, looking for trouble. Trouble he found in the form of a pair of hooked horrors.

The two, twelve foot tall, bi-pedal creatures, came on quick, their beak like mouths clicking and their clawed hands slashing.

Crap I didn't want to die. Mylieki dove under a slashing, hooked claw. The drow's weapons sprang comfortably to his hands. Mylieki danced through every feint, counter, and blow, always on the defense as well.

The sword and axe moved in perfect formations. They whirled through the air. Mylieki slapped a claw aside with his sword and chopped with his axe at the knee joint of the beast's exo-skeleton. The blow was solid and the fine edge of the axe shattered the shell and tore deep into the horror's soft flesh.

The hooked horror cried, a horrible sound, and slashed with lightning speed. Mylieki somersaulted backwards away from the blow, and nearly bit the bullet. Mylieki crashed to the ruff floor and rolled back to his feet with cat like reflexes.

Mylieki sheathed his sword and took his ax in both hands, hurling it. The weapon spun end over end and split the injured horror's head completely in half. Blood and brains splattered the drow as he dove into a roll and came to his feet three yards from the final hooked horror.

The drow's hands began to spin in a blur as he began to chant under his breath. The air around him crackled with energy as the spell neared completion. The hooked horror charged, and exploded in a rain of blood and guts.

Mylieki quickly retrieved his ax and ran back to the city. Eyes gleaming happily.


	3. Stolen From the Depths of Darkness

**Chapter 3: Stolen From The Depths of Darkness**

_Return home immediately_ came Matron Baenre's telepathic call. Mylieki spat in disgust. He was gaining rapidly on a pair of svirfneblin. These gnomes had come within a quarter of a mile of Menzoberranzan.

He'd seen them and they'd seen him and ran for their pitiful little lives. Now they would die whether his mother summoned him or not. Mylieki snickered at his own defiance. He'd been roaming without returning home for almost a ten day now. This wasn't the first call his mother had sent. She could wait.

_Mylieki, our house is being attacked by another house._ This new voice stopped the drow in his tracks. It was the voice of his lover. A female drow of the house Phe' Triel, thirtieth house of Menzoberranzan.

_Cle'el, I'll be there._ Mylieki's emotions were mixed on this drow female who, only he knew, had purposely failed to become a high priestess of Lolth, her failure had dropped the house out of the goddess' favor, leaving it open for destruction by another lesser house.

Mylieki knew his feelings for her weren't lust, but he knew no word to express his tangled emotion. He knew she felt the same for him, whatever he felt. He spun around and started to sprint away from the fortunate gnomes. They lucked out…this time.

As he ran the drow pulled a pendant, shaped in the likeness of a sleeping hawk, from his neck pouch and squeezed it, let the warmth of his hand flow into the cold metal.

Instantly a hundred minds came in contact with his own. _Meet me at house Gleindose: House Phe' Triel is being attacked._

Mylieki's group of fighters was growing steadily from himself and two others, to one hundred and three in twenty years. He'd even gained a few high priestesses. All these drow, though no one but the members of their band knew it, were of like mind, they were trapped, confused, and each swore to one day go to the surface where they might break from the bonds of their heritage, the would follow the path of Drizzt, the path of freedom.

The young warrior slipped the pendant away. He'd seen a sleeping hawk, and again he knew no word for it, but something had stirred in him as he saw it, on a surface raid, he'd killed five surface elves that day and he felt no remorse for those lives he had taken but he wished to see another hawk.

He broke into an all out sprint weaving between giant mushrooms, some nine feet tall, and massive stalagmites, many stalagmites and stalactites were made into the dark elves homes.

Mylieki slid to a stop in front of a single medium sized stalagmite, which was home of the house Gleindose, thirty-ninth house in the city. One-hundred forms converged on him with their gleaming red eyes flaring expectantly. The young warriors two lieutenants stepped forward. One was a high priestess of Lolth whose house had been destroyed a few years back. Mylieki had saved her that night. She'd proved a valued companion, and lover, to the drow. The second was a young warrior from house Wy'Leaf, seventh house in the city. His skills with a lance were unmatched in all the city. Itealse was his name and Lea was hers.

The three nodded in greeting, then in the silent hand language of the drow they laid out their plans. _Whatever happens this must be quick and clean,_ Mylieki's fingers said.

_Which house?_ Lea asked.

Mylieki shrugged in response. Then came the din of metal on metal just around the corner. A drow stumbled backwards clutching the hilt of his own sword which protruded from his chest.

"Surface elves!" the drow cried, falling to his knees. He gave a strangled gurgle as blood began to poor from his mouth, then he fell on his face.

Weapons came to their masters' hands and a hundred and three drow came forward around the corner in a wave. The wave stopped almost instantly. A thousand black cloaked figures were overwhelming the warriors of Phe' Triel.

"Cle'el!" Mylieki cried and sprinted forward. He began yelling in a broken common surface tongue: "Wait! Stop this mess!"

Mylieki spun viciously upon a wizard, "Get Cle'el, now! I can't lose her."

The young leader turned to his lieutenants as the wizard began to cast. "We must settle this peacefully before the entire city learns of these elves."

He sheathed his weapons as Cle'el materialized next to him. Mylieki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hard against his body and kissing her passionately. "If my lieutenants and I don't return, bring the others to the surface. Fulfill my dreams for a surface drow city."

Cle'el stroked his cheek and stepped back from him, a tear glistening in her eye. Mylieki was glad she hadn't argued with him. He squared his shoulders, crossed his arms over his chest and the three moved slowly towards the cautious moon elves.

The surface elves clutched their weapons as the three drow got closer. The drow leader moved fearlessly into the midst of his beautiful light skinned cousins. Then all his senses went dead, pain rampaged through his head, followed by peaceful darkness.

**Next Chapter (4): Time Will Tell**


End file.
